Izumi Hiro (original character)
Character History Irish roots. Izumi was born to Rhian and Meghan Hiro her birth was somewhat a surprise as they didn’t know Meghan was carrying twins, Izumi was born fifteen minutes after her brother the family happily greeted her and gave her the precious name of her father’s grandmother. Izumi never quite understood as a child why her family where such outcasts in the village they lived in on the outskirts of Dublin, but on the verge of her tenth birthday her father sat her down and explained it to her. Meghan, her mother, was a mutant and the people in the village feared her as a witch since they were very superstitious in Ireland in her curious state she asked why they hadn’t stayed in Korea with her father’s parents, he gave her the simple answer that his marriage to Meghan had torn his family apart since his own grandmother, whom Izzy was named after, was a mutant too and such a breeding of theirs could only bring on more shame on them than they already had. They left Ireland when Izzy and Shojo started to show powers, they worried for the two of them since Shojo’s powers where more destructive than Izzy’s hers being more of a danger to herself than others. Izzy loved it when they moved to New York, even for a city of its kind the plants where interesting to her and the winters where so much like Irelands that she didn’t miss it at all. Izumi’s father quickly gained respect in NYC haven gotten a good job at Meghan’s uncle’s law firm and when Dade wanted a new partner he asked Rhian to join him at the top, and so he did the family moved into a rather nice high-rise apartment close to Central Park. Coming out of the shell. Izumi’s first years were spent generally in the less people populated and more plant populated areas of the school, she hardly made friends except for the passing acquaintance and most of her time around people was with her brother who was the more outgoing of the two. Izumi’s powers have grown exponentially since her time at the school, when she first came her shield could only cover one side of her at a time and the healing was only of little scratches and bruises. Izumi is responsible for some of the most spectacular and very hidden parts of the school grounds…most of these are only known by her since she spent most of her time perfecting her powers on them, her other powers though where controlled better with the help of the great staff who finally helped her brother get a control over his too. Rough patches. Izumi left the school for a year after her parents recalled her. Her brother Shojo had seemingly gone mad even though his powers were thought under control. Sadly in a rage he killed their parents and it took all of her and sister Yelena's combined effort to bring him down. In the end he had to be killed though not on purpose. The police didn't charge either of them knowing that Shojo had been on a murderous rampage that if they hadn't of done it he would have killed them too. Though it didn't help that while grieving the loss of good portion of her family Izumi was raped by a family friend, whom faced the negative side of her powers and was poisoned near to death by the physical action of stressing her making her release on him some of the plant toxins store in her blood. She didn't return to the school because of her pregnancy and the shame of what had happened basically not contacting a single person in that time. When Arina was born though Izumi found the itch to go back to the school. Which now she has choosing to be a healer as well as work more on her plant powers. Making things work. Coming back to the school was a difficult choice for Izumi, she came up to the school with baby in tow. This lead to her bursting out into tears. It was mere weeks after she'd settled in that she met Francis Chambers. He walked into the infirmary on her shift and she felt something for him immediatly. They bonded over Arina the small child bonding to him so much and quickly that she was grumpy when he left. They shared a kiss right then marking there first ever kiss, but a lunch meeting made it clear they'd not be a couple. He had someone and Izumi knew her place as just a friend. It didn't stop her from being saddened and going to the forest clearing alone to let out her tears. This is when she met David Alleyne. They hit it off both being shy and nerds, and he revealed he had a crush on her for the longest time coming to the infirmary for so long while she was there just to see her. Sharing a intimate moment together Izumi and David started there relationship. It took only two weeks for them to make it truely official. While they were together though things didn't go as well as planned. Arina would cry every time David would try to pick her up. Putting a strain on the relationship. That strain caused a break when on a visit from Francis; Arina spoke her first words to him. Those being 'dada' spoken directly to Francis. David stormed out of the room and left. Izumi stopped Francis from going after him and they shared a kiss. They both knew it was wrong but the kiss turned into the first intimate moment they shared with each other. Izumi unable to lie to David told him and they broke up for a weeks time. They knew that they couldn't be apart and reconsiled. But another moment of affair happened between Izumi and Francis one she didn't tell David about for fear he'd leave her again this time permanently. After telling Francis that they no longer could persue a intimate relationship Izumi tried to fix things between her and David. Things were strained, he'd turn away if she tried to kiss him and would pull away from her touch. Francis saw this and knowing she was unhappy used his power to shift into David and came to Izumi. She only found out the truth after being intimate with him. An irrate Izumi screamed at him and this is when David came in. This caused them to reconsile for the second time to a more fully back together then before. Things get worse before better. After going to a routine exam with Arina's pediatrician, Izumi was given the solem news that little Arina was partially deaf and her vision was slowly going to fail, most likely by her teenage years. Before her first birthday she got a hearing aid that while clunky helped the little child hear to a normal degree. Then came Arina's first birthday party. After planning a large party there came a fight between David and Francis. Francis left after a heated discussion in which he revealed details of there relationship to the crowd that was there and Izumi herself left for the garden for being upset till her sister called her back to finish the party and clean up. It was barely a few days later that Francis and David got into a fight that ended up with David a broken jaw caused by Francis. An angered Izumi stormed into the infirmary and without thinking slapped Francis across the face, this in a way ended them being on speaking terms for a while. They struggled for a week with his jaw wired shut before Izumi was kidnapped while out shopping by two hired hands by Arina's birth father Hayden Marks. She was tortured in an effort to have her sign away parental rights to Hayden, seeing as he needed his heir and Izumi had ruined his ability to create anymore children. After hours of torture Izumi offered them double the money they were being paid to remove Hayden from the picture then herself. They did so killing Hayden and calling up EMT's to pick her up. In her state of mental exhastion she gave the nurse Francis's number and name to call. He came and they spoke, slightly repairing the friendship and him staying to hold her as she slept. The time spent recovering was hard and once she was mostly healed David asked her to marry him. Izumi accepted and asked David one of the hardest things he'd have to do for her. She asked him to allow Francis in the bed with them to have them hold her both so she could sleep that night. He accepted her request but was intolerate of the deal. In her attempt to have them both love her for that night and share amicably they ended up sharing more then the bed for sleeping sharing that time in a more intimate manner then her original plan. The next morning they woke up cuddled together and upon waking Izumi and Francis had a fight from a misunderstanding. After fixing it they spent one last time being intimate in the bathroom while David slept, ending there intimate relationship. They kept in touch but didn't spend much time together alone after that, prefer to just have Arina visit and spend time with Francis. Things of nearlyspoiled porportions. The closer it came to the wedding the more hetic things became. David ended up making Francis his best man and Yelena was Izumi's maid of honor. They didn't have much for parties to celebrate the impending wedding but after having a girls night with her sister and friend Caroline, Izumi left to spend that night with Francis to cement there impending ending of romantic relations. They talked, kissed tenderly but passionatly and told some secrets to each other that they hadn't before including the reason behind the scars on Izumi's back, that being her brothers try to muder her. They spent the night in each others arms before Izumi woke up early to get dressed for the wedding, leaving only a note for Francis. The wedding went well and they were married on may eleventh two thousand and ten. Francis only leaving giving a excuse that was quite a lie so he couldn't object to the marriage. The reception on the other hand went less then well. After the first dance between David and Izumi, Francis took his expressing his anger and upset of knowing he now could no longer be anything but friends with her. He cursed the marriage telling her she'd pay for her choice of David. It was a month later that Francis was killed by the purifiers. He had made a video for Arina and herself. After watching it she was distraught over losing him. Sobbing and unconsolable. She screamed at David when he wanted to kiss her and left the suite. It had barely been a week before that they'd met in the caves. Francis drunk and Izumi there after working in the infirmary. There meeting went bad. He told her about him still being with the purifiers, putting both her and Arina at risk. She slapped him and he in his drunken anger hit her in return bruising her face badly. He then grabbed her and kissed her. She drew back from him in pain and fear of his actions not used to him using any form of physical violence with her. It seemed there passion for each other had waned and he left to buy a ring for his fiancee, in her upset she admitted to him the miscarriage she had of a child she knew had been his created by that one last time together, he left after a set of cruel words to her that cut her to he bone worse then anything. Izumi ended up staying in the cave overnight sobbing herself to sleep on the dirt. In hope we trust. After leaving the suite Izumi went to the greenhouse to console herself. The pain of losing her first love and the friendship she wished she had been able to keep left her cold and empty. It started out as just releasing her powers. But it quickly spiraled into over using her powers and in anger of all the pain she'd been hiding Izumi pushed past her limit and destroyed the greenhouse showering herself in shards of glass. David came in, emotionally chiding her for being stupid and for her not wanting him like she'd Francis. She couldn't stop herself and with her last breath told him she loved him collapsing on the greenhouse floor. David brought her back with CPR and breought her out of the greenhouse to remove the glass shards from her skin. After bringing her back to the suite and caring for her Izumi regained enough energy to speak to him chosing to try and heal them both of cuts by running her powers threw him. Once healed they fussed lightly and David went to his homework. But after watching her there on the bed moping he kissed her passionatly and they made love that night physically bringing them back together. She was put on bed rest by David though and while she was there Izumi made secret plans to fix up the suite to remove the last vestiges of her single life and instead start there's as a family with a fresh suite. Powers and Abilities Plant Manipulation The power to control all plants from flowers to trees; growth rate, color, shapes and even blooms on flowers fall under her dominion. Izumi can make a vine grow to ten times its normal growth rate by touching it. Can will the change of colors in trees and flowers by adjusting the levels of chlorophyll in them and even make the shape change in a small way by manipulating the genetics of it very slightly. As with forcing the normal growth rate same goes for flower blooms it's just feeding the plant enough energy to make it grow faster. Also has the ability to use plants that house toxins like poison ivy and be slightly immune to the effects to herself but will build up toxic blood and skin tissues. Energy Shield & Healing The ability to create a force field of her own energy around herself and anyone in rather close proximity to her person. The power to heal not only herself but others of minor wounds, she can heal her own self of slightly larger wounds: like deep gashes and burns. Izumi makes this secondary mutation work by harnessing the energy from her body as well as drawing from the plants around her. The same energy that she uses to make plants grow she can use in a way to be healing and protection as well as use the plant life around her effectively draining plant material in exchange for healing human flesh. The exchange is hardly efficient though. Izumi's ability to make a force shield is a trick of the healing power. A way to manipulate the energy she uses to heal and manipulate plants to create a temporary bubble to protect. It's weak and doesn't protect against large items only small things like small rocks and such. Special Skills *Trained Dancer *CNA Training *Self Taught Horticulture Weaknesses Plant Manipulation If she uses her powers to control a poisonous plant some of the poison will transfer into her body and depending on how long she tries to control it the stronger the poison gets in her bloodstream, she does though have a little immunity for this so it’s a rare weakness. Fire is not her friend and not only can harm her human body but weakens her if the plant she is controlling is damaged by it. Same goes for ice, the other elements aren't always her friends. Energy Shield If she stretches her reach of the shield to anything past arm reach away from her and holds it for more than two minutes she can cause an overload on her body and will go into a seizure or worse her body will send the energy out and it will damage anyone it touches. Healing If she focuses too much of her energy on healing a larger wound she will drain herself, once in this state she becomes stuck and will heal till she kills herself or the person heals till imminent death is passed. Draining plants is a crude way of healing and feeding her own stores when it comes to healing. The rate of exchange is poorly regulated and not very easily used in her body. Personality Izumi is a naturally shy person she’s never been able to really speak up for herself or make friends on her own without being pushed into it. A good example is always with Caroline. If she’d not spoken to her about Arina she’d have just stayed to herself. Lies are hard for her to keep because she just can’t keep up with what she’s lied on and what she’s not so honesty is her policy. She told David immediately after she cheated even though it caused a break up she didn’t want to be dishonest to him. Patience is her best virtue, she can sit for hours focusing on one plant to get it perfect without complaining once about anything that’s going on around her or how many hours it takes for a stubborn plant to give into her. Relationships Lovers Rhyland Markus At the tender age of thirteen Rhyland was Izumi’s first official boyfriend. They didn’t date long a mere three month but in that time she was given her first kiss. He ended the relationship upon learning of her mutant powers. Hayden Marks As a family friend Izumi grew up in contact with Hayden, he never showed any interest in getting to know her so she never thought of him as anything. They re-met after many years of never seeing each other’s faces. Needless to say he began an infatuation with her. This ended in the forceful creation of their daughter Arina Francis Chambers One could call Francis her first real love, they met in the infirmary by chance and it started a friendship that immediately had a connection and sparks. The only problem was that he was seeing someone so Izumi resigned herself to the friend role hiding her true feelings. Time spent though made it where Arina thought of him as her father. This started an affair between the two of them that brought them together privately on three occasions. One occasion being started by Francis himself after Izumi had ended the intimate part of them. He tricked her by shifting into David’s form. David Alleyne They started their relationship in the forests of the institute, he admitted his crush on her and she herself needed someone in her life to mask the hurt of having an unrequited love. In this he became the first man in her life she willing chose to be intimate with. It didn’t take long for her feelings to grow for him and they made it official within two weeks of meeting. Their relationship did hit a rocky patch where they broke up after David found out about her affair with Francis. This lasted only a week before both could not be without the other. Friends Gregg McClay Gregg was her first real friend at the institute she met him in her favored places, which are the gardens. And they started up a tentative friendship once he asked to sketch her. They didn’t spend much time together nor did they keep in touch once Izumi left for the year away. Masyuo Tenkoya Izumi met Masyuo in the greenhouse and the young boy became her little brother. She grew him a rose that he promised to take care of well. They spent much time together at the institute and fell out of touch like all friends she made. He is an official godfather for her daughter Arina even for his young age. Kyle Jamison They briefly met and spoke but there earth base powers kept them talking till he left the school and changed sides. She’s not been in contact or spoken to him since she left nor has she remembered him that much due to the very short acquaintanceship they made. Caroline Oke Izumi met Caroline wh ile out shopping for Arina, they struck up a conversation over Caroline’s pregnancy. So far she’s been one of her only female friends to date. Izumi shares motherly advice with her and Caroline was there when Izumi needed to admit her fears of what she had with both David and Francis. Family Arina Hiro Arina Sicily Hiro was born March 20th 2009. The child of Izumi & Hayden Marks, she was born via natural childbirth in a New York Hospital. Two weeks before her first birthday she was diagnosed being partially deaf and with low vision. Aliyah & Sarianna Alleyne Aliyah Meghan & Sarianna Meisuko Alleyne were born September 20th 2011 Trivia *Eyes turn gold when using powers *Has an intense fear of heights *Can’t stand bugs touching her *Took the name Arina from Arianna Quotes "Well it's an honor to meet you Masuyo...I'm Izumi Hiro but you can call me Izzy if you'd like it" (XI-2, Greenhouse. 09/20/07) "Yeah it's even calmer when I'm not fighting the plants." (XI-2, Garden Patio, 5/04/08) "Alone...never but no people yes." "Some plants have eyes" (XI-4, Forest Clearing, 10/17/09)